Three dimensional (3D) video systems are designed to duplicate real-world experience by providing each eye with a unique version of the video. By displaying a separate image for each eye, a 3D image is created, and objects in a 3D video may appear to be in front of or behind the screen. To view 3D video, the display technology and the corresponding 3D glasses ensure that the left eye sees only the video meant for the left eye, and so on for the right eye. There are a number of different technologies that are designed to accomplish this, and each technology has its own benefits, drawbacks and costs. As 3D video gains increasing popularity, more systems are becoming available to consumers for experiencing 3D effects.
Currently, 3D devices typically require viewers to wear goggles compatible with the system in order to experience the stereo video effect. The 3D devices produce control signals for the goggles to enable or disable the view of left eye goggle and right eye goggle in an interleaving fashion. The goggle must be in sync with the 3D monitor display sequence such that the left eye only views frames intended for the left eye and the right eye only views frames intended for the right eye. One perceived shortcoming is that the goggles used in such systems are generally proprietary goggles that must be compatible with the video playback system generating the 3D content.